kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
The Last Smile
is the forty-fourth and penultimate episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It features the TV debut appearance of Kamen Rider Build and the death of Poppy Pipopapo and Parado. Synopsis Gamedeus Cronus changed his appearance in order to become the world's most lethal death game! He enlarged his body and became the strongest Last Boss! The Gamedeus Virus expanded and the pandemic has gotten worse! The Gamedeus Virus can now be transferred from person to person. Two Bugsters witnessed this symptom, Parado and Poppy Pipopapo. "There is something that only us Bugsters can do..." Poppy said as she rushes to Ex-Aid... Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Narration, Gashacon Bugvisor II/Buggle Driver II Voice, : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : *TV Announcer: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 100: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 50: *Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo Level 0, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 1: *Kamen Rider Genm Level 0, Level X-0: *Kamen Rider Para-DX Level 99: *Kamen Rider Cronus: Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Maximum Mighty X, Hyper Muteki, Mighty Action X **Brave ***Taddle Legacy, Taddle Quest **Snipe ***Gashat Gear Dual β (Bang Bang Simulations), Bang Bang Shooting **Lazer (Turbo) ***Bakusou Bike, Proto Jet Combat **Genm ***Gamer Driver ****Proto Mighty Action X Origin, Dangerous Zombie, Proto Mighty Action X **Para-DX ***Gamer Driver ****Gashat Gear Dual, Doctor Mighty XX **Cronus ***Kamen Rider Chronicle *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Muteki Gamer, Action Gamer Level 1 **Brave ***Legacy Gamer Level 100, Quest Gamer Level 1 **Snipe ***Simulation Gamer Level 50, Shooting Gamer Level 1 **Lazer (Turbo) ***Proto Combat Bike Gamer Level 0, Bike Gamer Level 1 **Genm ***Action Gamer Level 0, Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0, Action Gamer Level 1 **Para-DX ***Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 **Cronus ***Gamedeus Cronus Full Bottles *'Bottle Used:' **Organic: Rabbit, Gorilla **Inorganic: Tank, Diamond *'Form Used:' **RabbitTank, GorillaMond Errors *Build, much like Takeru before him, mistakes Genm for Ex-Aid. However, chronologically, the only time they would've met is Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending, wich hasn't happened yet. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 26, . *'Closing Screen': **Text Color: *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Shakariki Sports, Bakusou Bike, Giri Giri Chambara, Mighty Brothers XX, Maximum Mighty X, Hyper Muteki **'Gashats in Brave's possession': Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat, Drago Knight Hunter Z, Gashat Gear Dual β, Taddle Legacy **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Jet Combat, Gashat Gear Dual β, Kamen Rider Chronicle **'Gashats in Lazer Turbo's possession': Bakusou Bike, Proto Taddle Quest, Proto Bang Bang Shooting, Proto Bakusou Bike, Proto Gekitotsu Robots, Proto DoReMiFa Beat, Proto Giri Giri Chambara, Proto Jet Combat, Proto Shakariki Sports, Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z **'Gashats in Genm's possession': Proto Mighty Action X, Proto Mighty Action X Origin, Dangerous Zombie **'Gashats in Ride-Player Nico's possession': Kamen Rider Chronicle **'Gashats in Cronus' possession': Kamen Rider Chronicle (Master ver.) **'Unknown owner': Ju Ju Burger, Gashat Gear Dual, Toki Meki Crisis **'Kuroto Dan's Life Points remaining': 3 **'Gashatrophies in Ride-Player Nico's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Mighty Action X, Taddle Quest, Bakusou Bike, Gekitotsu Robots, Jet Combat, Shakariki Sports, Giri Giri Chambara, DoReMiFa Beat *'Video Game References in this episode:' **''to be added'' *Genm being the one to encounter Build is fitting, as Genm had cameoed himself during the penultimate episode of the previous season. *This features the return of **Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 1 since episode 16. **Brave Quest Gamer Level 1 since episode 16. **Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 1 since episode 18. **Lazer Bike Gamer Level 1 since episode 12 **Genm Action Gamer Level 1 since episode 8 **Genm Action Gamer Level 0 since Episode 31. *This is the first time Genm assumes both Level 0 and Level X-0. *This is the first television cameo where a Rider from a new series assumes more than one form. External Links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 最期のsmile *Toei TV's official episode guide for 最期のsmile References Category:Crossovers Category:New Kamen Rider Episode Category:Rider Death Episode